Spyro the Dragon series Demo
by DragonBreeder123
Summary: Hey, guys, this is just a rough draft of what is the next series I am planning on doing and yes this will combined all the adventures with a few exceptions. Human Raptor hAs been one of my favorites to work on but I think after the third on it's time to move on. Now it's not the end but once Island escape is finished well, I hope ur ready for the next adventure


With the help of Flame and Ember, they get Spyro out of the piles of marble and stone. Only to find a large boulder, but before either one of them made a move, the boulder cracked and out came Spyro. Nearly exhausted from that fight, but knows that the fight wasn't over. He soon looks over towards Flame and Ember and three dragons branched in a group hug of relief.

"What happened?" asked Flame with concern, "You had it beat, and the next thing we see is Terror beating you down.

Spyro knew what he was asking but didn't know how to put it. This was something that needed to be answered fast. So all three dragons go down to see the four guardians.

They soon made it to the energy room where the four were being held. And as they arrived, all four of them were exhausted from the energy that had been drained.

"You four ok?" asked Spyro with worry for his mentors.

"Shaken, exhausted, tired, but still breathing." answered Volteer.

"Where's the Terror?" asked Cyril with a bit of an exhausted demand voice.

"She got away, along with the crystals."

Everyone was in silence, knowing that the Terror now has all s

he needs to realize her Dark Twisted Master from the realm.

Spyro then continued, "There's something else that I noticed...about the Terror."

For a few seconds there was silence before Spyro started to explain, "I got a good look at those things eyes, and it was that moment that I felt like something strange about it. It was like I was feeling its pain and suffering."

Ignitus knew what he was talking about, and knows that he had to tell him the real truth about the Terror. But if he does, he may lose Spyros trust for hiding this secret from him. However, for the world of Avalor to be safe he must tell him the whole story about who the Terror truly is.

"Spyro" began Ignitus with a bit of shame to his voice, "there is something about the Terror I should've told you in the first place."

He soon took a deep breath and began, "The Terror isn't what all creatures believe what she is."

"Meaning what exactly?" questioned Ember.

"Years ago, the four of us were tasked with guarding all the dragon eggs including yours from the Dark Masters forces. However, after years of hiding they ended up finding us."

Terrador soon continued, "With no time to react, Cyril, Volteer and I ended up holding the Ape army led by the most fear leader."

"However, the army were to great, strong, power for even the three of us, so I went back to Ignitus to warn him about the approaching army." interrupted Volteer.

"Long story short, I was able to rescue a good amount including yours Spyro. But as I returned…" Ignitus paused for a moment as a tear started to form.

Spyro didn't need him to finish since he can figure out what happened next. But the question still remains, how this could be linked to the Terror.

It wasn't long before Ignitus got to the point, "But then I notice one of the apes carrying an egg out of the temple. And I finally knew why and went after them, only to be beaten by their leader."

This confused Spyro even more, more so Flame and Ember. Cause if the Dark Master was so keen on lowering the chance of The Purple Dragon, why would one of the apes spare one.

Spyro then asked with confusion, "I don't get, why would he need a Dragon, I thought he wanted to prevent Dragons like me from hatching?"

Ignitus soon answered, " Because Spyro, only one dragon born on the year of the dragon can open the portal, that serves as the Dark Masters Prisoner. So in truth, both you and Cynder came from the same place."

"Cynder? Is that her true name?" asked Flame.

Ember then asked, "Ok, if both 'Cynder' and Spyro came from the same place, why is she so…"

"Big, Scary, Malicious, Sexy...opps.", joked Sparks.

"Its because after a few months of the raid, she was corrupted by the dark magic. Twisted and forced into doing his own bidding." was all Ignitus answered.

Flame and Ember were in both shock and confusion, but none were as shocked as Spyro.

"If Terror gets to the realm of Convexity, the Dark Master will be free once more and continue his reign of terror."

Just as Ignitus finished, a loud bang sound came out of the skies, as both thunder and lighting roared across the skies. All the dragons soon came out only to see a large portal starting to form. And just see the Terror entering the portal to release her Dark Master.

"I'm afraid we're too late to stop it now." said Ignitus.

But Spyro wasn't ready to give up, not after hearing what happened. If Cynder is still inside, then he can find a way to break her free and stop the Terrors reign and foil the Dark Masters plan.

"No, we can't give up not after we can so close." spoke Spyro

"And what do you expect us to do?" asked Flame.

"Not us, just me." responded Spyro.

"WHAT!" shouted Flame, Ember, and Sparx.

"You heard me, I'm going up there to stop both the Terror and the Dark Master!"

Sparx then reacts, " WO WO WO, didn't you hear the fire dragon. We were to late, games over, let's go home. We'll get her next time, you know…"

"If we just let her go and let the Dark Master out, there won't be a next time." interrupted Spyro and then turns towards Flame and Ember, "I need you two to lead the guardians out of here."

"But what if you don't come back? I don't want to lose you again." worried Ember.

"Ember, you of all should know that I always come back. Flame, I'm trusting you to make sure that everyone is out of the way."

Flame now understands that there's no way to change Spyros mind and response, "I will just be careful...please?"

Spyro then looked at Ignitus for a moment and all he got from him was nodded to go ahead and fulfill his destiny. Without a single thought Spyro takes off and flies towards the portal, with Sparx following him at the last minute and the two barely go in as the portal to the realm closes.

Ignitus soon got close to edge and yells, "May the ancestors watch over you young Dragon. May they watch over us all."

As Spyro and Sparx goes through the portal all they can see is nothing but a purple void of emptiness. The only sound that came is a large crackling sound that surrounds them. Then all of a sudden, they started to feel a large force trying to grab them with Spyro feeling it the most and slow starts to fall down a bit. Only to see a very large object that he can land on and starts heading towards it.

Spyro soon remembered what Ignitus had said, "IF THE TERROR RELEASES THE DARK MASTER THEN ALL HOPE IS LOST!"

Then started to hear Flame and Embers voice cheering him on as he lands on the ground.

"This is it, this is the all powerful realm." said Sparx with a bit of disappointment.

"Lets go." was all Spyro said not wanting to waste any time.

The gravity was really making it hard for Spyro to stay airborne and can only glade for a good few minutes but makes it up with being very agile.

They soon noticed a really large platform, so big that even Avalar would look like a small town in comparison to this.

"So, uh, what's the plan buddy?" asked Sparx.

"We find Cynder and stop her." was his response.

"Ooooh goody and how are we...well actually, you going to do that?" asked Sparx with worry.

"I don't know, but I'll figure something out." was all Spyro said before hearing a loud roar of terror.

Spyro took a deep breath and dive bombs to the stone platform and started heading towards his fate.

Meanwhile, just a few miles away from where they land, the Terror finally finds the alter in which will free her master. As she gathers the power filled crystal, the Terror couldn't help but feel this pain and resistance towards what she was doing. But soon snarls and pushes forward until she finds another entrance. This was what she was looking for, the door that will release the Dark Master from his sleeping tomb.

She then puts the crystals in the order which is shown in the alter. As this was being down, Spyro desperately tries to get there, only to see the entrance starting to pull in all four of the crystals. With a loud thunderous roar, a large gravity pull starts to pull in the light.

"My master returns." said The Terror with a sense of accomplishment.

"WE'RE TO LATE!" shouted Spyro.

This grabs her attention and was really surprised to see him following her. However, she's glad Spyro showed up otherwise this would be less of a challenge for her.

"Hmm, your a persistent little one aren't you?" said Terror as she starts to circle Spyro.

"Please stop this, you have any idea what the Dark Master will do our world, to you." said Spyro trying use reasoning in hopes she would understand.

The Terror couldn't help but laugh at the attempt and response, "You think mere words of reasoning is going to change my mind. Look around you worthless lizard. You have no friends, no allies, and no guardians to save you from death."

"I'm not afraid of you, not anymore Terror!" shouted Spyro.

Terror just smiled and response, "Then you will die, braver than any other Dragon whom I have faced."

Spyro then responded, "Bring it on Terror!"

"No mercy this time." was she said before rearing up and fires her power fear breath straight towards Spyro.

Spyro nearly dodged it, and tries to counter it with his ice breath. But due to how much power she had the ice wall shattered into millions of pieces. Terror soon strikes him down, only to find out that it was just an ice sculptor. With the opportunity, Spyro then fires a powerful fire ball towards Terror. A direct hit only to barely do any damage to her.

"Yeah, I'm just going to stay out of this." said Sparx as he finds cover but then noticed that one of the crystals hasn't gone in yet.

Spyro then goes in for a head charge, but Terror had something in her mind and shuts out a deadly dark gas, that forces Spyro to pull up due to the fact that he had a really hard time breathing in that cloud. But as he begins to pull up, the dark clouds soon formed into the Terror, grabs and throws him down on the ground.

"Now where was I." but as soon as she goes down, she then notices the yellow dragonfly trying to pull the last gem out.

She then lands and shots out her signature Fear Blast. Sparx in response tries to move out of the way. He soon cover himself hoping it would miss. Then out of nowhere, Spyro jumps in the way and takes the full blast.

The Terror then laughs, "Foolish dragon, haven't you forgotten the last time you've done that?"

Spyro started to open his eyes and sees the Terror in more monstrous form with a devilish voice, taunting him of how much he has failed both his friends and the guardians. And once she is through with him, both Terror and her Master will destroy everything he ever so cares about.

Sparx tries to get him to snap out of it only to get smacked by the Terror, knocking him unconscious for the moment. She then just stands over Spyro laughing a bit, and then goes in for the finishing blow.

"Your just like all the other dragons who stood in my way, broken."

The Terror then starts to swing her sharp bladed claws towards Spyro.

"Spyro...Spyro…" said a voice.

"Ignitus?" questioned Spyro.

"Now it's time...to realise the dragon inside you." was all the voice said.

He then starts to feel a power so strong, he moves his head and hits the Terror with a large purple laser at her chest. This cause the Terror to be shot across from him. She was in disbelief in what she just saw this purple dragon just hit her with.

Spyro then gets up for the next round, and the two clashed into each other. Both scream in pain but not giving up. Spyro knows that this is either do or die and hits her right in the face with that same power. The Terror immediately lets him go as she screams in pain.

"YOU'LL PAIN FOR THAT!" screamed Terror as she charges up her own Dark Power. A power that no other creature, nor dragon had been able to withstand.

However, Spyro was no longer the one whos afraid now. He can see it in her eyes and starts to charge up as well. Once charged up both released their charge up shot and collided. This causes a rifed as two of the most powerful either breaths collided into one another. Spyro desperately tries to hold on as the Terrors starts to win the collision.

Spyro then started to remember all the good times he's had with his friends. He could almost hear him say the same cocky attitude towards his defeated foes, along with memories of when he met all his friends, guardians, etc. Somehow, this was enough for him to start giving more power into his breath and slowly but surely started to push Terrors breath towards her.

The Terror tries her best to give more but all it does is delay the inevitable. And in a matter of minutes hits her with full force. She screams in pain and agony as the power surges through her body.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" shouted Spyro as he charges up again.

Only this time, a large whole started to form and once he released it ghostly energy that look like heads of the Dragons that the Terror has slay surrounds her going in and out of her body. The Terror screamed, but the pain was so much that even making a sound would cause it more pain. Spyro watches in amazement of what he just fired and goes back to make sure Sparx was alright.

The dragonfly soon regained conscious and sees Spyro looking at him.

"Did we win?" was all he asked before flying back up.

A loud crackly sound, as lightning started to porn out of the realm.

"Spyro the Crystal." shouted Sparx as he noticed it about to go.

But it was too late the strong gravity pulls it in and the light shines even brighter. A large white light smacks into Terror and in no time, the creature that everyone feared and cause so much pain, falls to the ground and goes unconscious.

"You...Y...you did it?" said Sparx in amazement.

Spyro was exhausted from how energy he'd realized but response, "Yeah, I...did."

The realm started to shake out of control, the battle was so intense, that the realm is starting to tear itself apart.

"Uh, I don't know about you but I say we should celebrate when we GET OUT OF HERE!", shouted Sparx and the two start making there way out.

But then Spyro heard a moaning sound, and notices that Terror moving. However, her voice sounded like a young dragoness. He stopped to see what was going to happen, and then suddenly a purple energy started to swirl around the creatures body. It started to shrink very rapidly to reveal what Ignitus said to be true. The Terror was nothing more than a very young dragoness filled with corruption.

"Hey, Spyro lets go body. Time isn't on our side you know!" shouted Sparx.

"We can't leave her." said Spyro catching Sparx off guard.

"I'm sorry did I hear you say we can't leave it?" asked Sparx.

Spyro had to make a very fast choice to either save Cynder or leave her to die.

"Um, let's go unless you want to save the Beast Who Tried to Kill us…". Before Sparx could finished Spyro turns around to save the dragoness only to hear Sparx shouting, "I WAS JOKING!"

Spyro then tries to pick her up but was not very easy because of how strong the gravity was getting.

"Hey let's just leave her, she deserved this." said Sparx.

"No Sparx, this wasn't her fault she was being controlled by the Dark Master. I have to help her." said Spyro as both he and the unconscious dragoness get suched in. But with one last power boost, takes off with him barely holding onto her.

"Now we can leave." said Spyro as he shouts one last either breath to open a portal out of the realm.

The two flew as fast as their wings can go, so much so that Sparx had to hold onto Spyro so that he doesn't get left behind. A large explosion soon happened and caught up to the three of them. However, they just reach the exit and get shot out like a cannon. They all soon crashed into the ground with Cynder still in Spyros clutches, and Sparxs still holding onto Spyros' horns.

"Uhhh, five more minutes mom it's not a school night." was all Spark said before going uncouiouse with the others.


End file.
